


There's Something About Sidon (The Legend Of Zelda)

by ErynOctopea



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Zora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Link is used to being silent. But now that all is said and done and peace has returned to the land he must try and move forward with his life. Just maybe dear Prince Sidon can get a few words out of our Hero. Perhaps he can even get a kiss out of him. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	There's Something About Sidon (The Legend Of Zelda)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning. At one point there is a mention that Link has PTSD. There is no detail that it goes into. It is a general statement about everything he has had to go through. Nothing more. Nothing to crazy.

Sidon sighed as he sat on the dock. It over looked the lake where Vah Ruta roamed. The divine beast spouted water into the air every so often.  
"You know, she would want you to be happy. That was very important to your sister." The Zora King came up behind his prince.  
Sidon gave a small jump, not expecting company. It was rare for his father to wonder off from the thrown room. King Dorephan spent most of his time on the thrown or in his private quarters.  
"Father, I did not notice you." He gave a small sigh under his breath.  
"You need to relax and not worry so much."  
Sidon had turned back to the water, his feet dangling off the dock.  
"Relax? That is not possible." Sidon slouched a bit.  
"My boy," The king took a seat next to his son, "Just because your sister loved Link does not mean that he belongs to her. You are allowed to like him. And it is not like you can help your feelings."  
Everything was so wrong. His feelings. And talking to his father about such a thing was just odd. While Prince Sidon adored his father to bits he simply couldn't have ever imagined having this sort of conversation with the man.  
"Link loved her back. I can see it in his eyes." The Prince's voice was soft.  
"Have you ever considered that the love you see in his eyes is for another." The King nudged him.  
Sidon blushed, "No. Father they loved one an other. Just because I have feelings for the hylian does not mean anything."  
"Sidon," He put a larger hand on his son's head, "Mipha is gone. And that kills me inside. Everyday a little bit of me dies because I out lived my daughter and because I can not help but think of what she must have endured. But a little piece of me grows and is filled with pride because you do right by her, you do right by our family and you do right by yourself. You are a good man and I am proud that you are my son.  
You always try to be of help and do what is in the best interest of people. But what you are fixated on is not something that can be changed with the snap of one's fingers. I do not care that you find comfort in other men. That is your business. I do not care that the person you have feelings for is hylian. And just because he and your sister used to be good friends, does not pull you out of the race.  
All you can do is have respect for them. You show much respect for the dead. And you show a great deal of respect for Link and his feelings.  
But the truth is until you talk to him you do not truly know his feelings. It has been many years. Things are different. Not to mention I have seen the way that boy looks at you."  
Sidon gently leaned into his father. The larger zora's hand felt sightly heavy on his head. But he rather liked the contact with his father.  
"Also... they never made anything official." The King added.  
"Father, Mipha made Link that armor." He chuckled.  
"I think you should talk to him. As I stated. Your sister would want you to be happy. I do too."

\---

Link cocked his head to the side. Surely the Prince of Zora's was joking? No? He looked extremely serious. Oh dear.  
"Link please... please say something." Sidon shifted uncomfortably.  
"I uh... like you too." Was all he could muster.  
Speaking was a difficult thing for him. Now that all was said and done, Ganon was gone. Things were peaceful for the most part. The weight of the world off his back.  
Link felt as though he didn't need to be as tough, that he could relax a bit. Only a bit though. PTSD kept the poor boy on edge most of the time.  
"I... I just... look I am terribly sorry to drop this on you I know its not-" Link stopped hearing his friends words, Sidon talked on though.  
Link cocked his head the other way now. How could it be that another man felt romantic attraction towards him? Was that a thing? Surely it must be. Link's knowledge was still rebooting. In fact just last week he had been introduced to the wonders of underwear. The hero was still unsure as to weather he was a fan or not.  
"Link?" Sidon slowly waved his hand in front of Link's face.  
The hylian blinked as he refocused.  
"Huh?"  
Sidon frowned, "Just... never mind alright? I should not have said anything. Putting that sort of information out between us was foolish."  
"Hmmm... Okay, we will see." Link said.  
"What?"  
"This is all okay. I have given things much thought when it comes to love, and I know that if I wish to move forward I may do so... I've talked to Mipha's spirit. She told me to be careful, be happy, and keep moving forward. She said that she wanted you to do the same. Maybe she knew this would happen? Oh wait, hang on." Link panted himself down.  
After a minute he was able to find the paper he was looking for, unfolding it he went down the list.  
"Sorry, things got pretty hectic last time I was here and I had to leave so suddenly I never got around to relaying her message to you. She told me to tell you... lets see...  
1.) Look before you dive.  
2.) Stop dumping so much salt on your fish and quit leaving fish bones everywhere.  
3.) Put the seat lid down after you've finished in the loo.  
4.) That thing you do on Wednesday nights is okay to do and to not be ashamed, its natural-"  
"Wait! Is... is she watching me?! Does she watch me?!" Sidon looked up and around as though he would see his dear sister hovering over him.  
"Yes. I think she watches over us all. She so told me bathe more often and to stop eating so many mushrooms. I have my own list." Link said with a face so straight that it was nearly comical.  
Sidon's face grew even redder. His sister was watching over him. She knew everything. The shame.  
"Mipha says to stop drinking so much water before you go to bed. That should help with we-"  
"Alright." Sidon bent down and gently took the paper from Link, this was to embarrassing to go on.  
Leaving it to sweet Mipha to spend her afterlife watching over everyone. That woman. Sidon did not want to risk annoying his sister and tucked the paper away. He would look over it later. Maybe take into account some of her advise. Or demands. 

\---

Link spent a great deal of time in Zora's Domain. Using his slate he was able to travel between shrines easily. He would get up in the morning and climb up to the shrine by his home and transport into the domain.  
After that he would help out the local shops by getting breakfast and would often check in with the king. Then he would make a trip over to the castle, play messenger between Zelda and the king. After a few trips back and forth he would end up spending a few hours helping one of them out with various tasks for the day and would then spend dinner in the castle, domain, or much less often at his small home.  
Link didn't mind his days in the least. Every now and then he would have a free day here or there and would spend it hanging around swimming or training out in an open field. Sidon could tell as Link made his way down to the domain's shrine that Link was going to head out for some after dinner training. This could be his chance to spend some time with him.  
Sidon had not spent any real time with Link since about three weeks ago when he blurted out his soul to the much smaller man.  
"I say, Link! Wait up for a moment would you?!" The Prince called as he jogged to catch Link before he stepped up to the shrine.  
The hylian glanced back over his shoulder and caught sight of the his friend trying hard to run. Much like other modern day zora's Sidon had rather short legs for his body. He could swim like none other but ask the man to run for his life and there could potentially be a problem.  
"Evening." Link was standing in the water around the shrine.  
Once Sidon caught up to him his voice became stuck. What should he say? He hadn't thought this through. All he knew was that he wanted to talk to him.  
"You... alright?" Link raised a brow.  
"Ah. Uh yes. I was just noticing that you are leaving a bit early and you have your good shield out. Training perhaps?" Not bad but it could have been smoother.  
Link nodded.  
"...you don't have to go you could stay here. With me." Sidon stood there with his mouth open, "To train I mean. With me. I could help. Um... sparring. We could. Fight. I mean..."  
Link's face was twisted up into a smile.  
"Yah. Alright. I guess I could go for that. Only if you are sure." The hylian put his slate away since he wouldn't be transporting.  
"Lets go find a place out by one of the water falls where no one else is." Sidon was doing it again, "So we don't hit anyone or anything I mean..."  
"Sure." Link smiled softly and sloshed his way out of the water.  
They walked along and made their way out to a less populated area.  
"You know. I don't really date." Link said without warning.  
"Eh?" Sidon was caught off guard.  
The shark's cheeks turned red. Redder.  
"It doesn't really interest me. But Im not opposed. The concept of being with someone is complicated for me. But if you really want to spend some time together we can. I could find some time.  
I don't have to work every day. I just choose to. I don't have much else to do. Im not good at much. And I don't know a whole lot. At least I don't feel like I do. Compared to others."  
Sidon was unsure of what to say. How does one respond to such a thing. The man saved Hyrule and says that he isn't good at anything.  
"You know if you want to spend time together it doesn't have to be when I train and work out. You don't have to spar with me just to get my attention. You already have plenty of my attention.  
I spend a lot of my time thinking about you. Zelda says I should be honest and tell you that. I don't know what to think. She thinks Im in love. And your father thinks you love me. He told me I should try to court you." Link said as they made it out to a nice open spot to train.  
Sidon pulled out his sword and stood a few meters from Link who was doing the same.  
"My father talks to you about this?" Sidon's voice going up a few notes as he spoke.  
"It isn't a very consensual conversation. He sort of springs it on me and finds ways to keep me from leaving. Baz said he thinks your father wants you to hurry up and marry so he can get some grandkids and retire all at once." Link took a step forward with his blade pointed at Sidon.  
"He has wanted that for many years. Its hardly hot gossip. I just did not peg my father as one who would try to marry me off. To another man. Or a hylian no less." Sidon scooted closer as they start to circle one an other.  
"Zelda wants us to marry so that it helps unify the hylian and zora kind. As if there isn't already a treaty between the two already." Link darted forward and swung loosely at Sidon.  
"She told you this?" Sidon was only half shocked.  
"No. Not exactly."  
"Well?" Sidon pressed as he swung his blade into Link's.  
"I read some of the letters that Zelda and your father send back and forth." The smaller man admitted with pink cheeks.  
"Link! For shame! Spying on them! What would your princess say if she found out?!" In truth Sidon was smiling on the inside.  
Not only were they being rooted on but others wishes for their involvement. But to cover his own scaly butt Sidon shook his head in disapproval.  
"I see you watching me every time I walk back into the domain. You can't talk your way out of this one. I know your happy about this. You want me." Link's ears were pinkening as he spoke.  
"You sir, do give yourself a great deal of credit." Their swords made a loud sound as they clashed again.  
As their discussion heated up the more power they put into their movements.  
"Me? Im not the one with a fan-group that meets on wensday nights!" Link slid under the prince as Sidon nearly took off the boy's head.  
'Maybe dial it back a bit.' Was the Prince's first thought.  
"And I am not the one attending the meetings! Don't think I haven't seen you attending!" Sidon roared.  
The last three weeks had been a game of stalking. Both men would constantly be on the look out for one and other. Each day Sidon grew more and more interesting in Link's eyes.  
"Oh so you do watch me! I knew it!" Link threw his leg up and kicked Sidon in the bottom just to be playful.  
"Of corse I watch you! Your the only thing I can think about." Sidon looked over his shoulder at the Link.  
"Like wise." And just like that Link was back to using minimal words.

\---

Around the outter edges of the domain were many homes and knew buildings. In the last year or so since Calamity Ganon things were picking up. Now that the domain wasn't so flooded they were able to rebuild many of their lost structures.  
For a great deal of time most zora's would sleep in the ponds in the domain's center but now that they didn't risk over flowing the land they could rebuild their home. The water levels were low enough that after a few major construction projects that they were just at level when finished.  
Privacy was a much missed thing. Sidon and his father now had their own rooms built in a small castle that over looked the domain. A library along with many other rooms were filled to the brim. Prince Sidon even ended up with his own office.  
The best part of it was when Sidon got his first look at it Link was sitting at his desk.  
"I've been waiting." He smiled.  
"And here I thought you had left to help her majesty to with the wolf problem." The Prince of Zora's said.  
"I already cleared them out of the Temple. I think a few of they had been wizzing on that big statue of Hylia. Zelda was not pleased. She made me carry down a bucket of soap'n water so she could scrub it off. Not that it will help really, with all the construction being started on the temple that statue is gonna need cleaned up when everythings done anyways."  
This got a smile out of Sidon.  
"I like the study. Its nice. Maybe you could show me your bedroom?" Link smirked.  
The Prince's face paled.  
"Im only joking. But I did um... get done with everything I needed to so I could maybe... take you to lunch. Or you could take me. Or..." Link was running out of words now.  
"Or maybe I could just... do the one thing I've been dying to do." Sidon closed the office door and walked up to the desk.  
Link stood on his side as Sidon leaned over. Their lips touched. Sidon pressed into Link. Link pressed back. Their mouths stayed shut. Their eyes closed. Soon enough they parted. Nothing about it was seductive. It was pure love. A need for contact. But nothing dirty.  
Link smiled big and soft up at Sidon. He was happy. And it was okay to be happy.  
"Soft lips for such a scaly fellow." He chuckled.  
Sidon reached over and took Link's face in his hand, "And you happen to be very smooth and soft."  
Prince Sidon retracted his hand. They stood their for a moment in the quiet and peace.  
"Lunch?" The hero spoke up.  
"Lunch." The prince nodded.  
Sometimes the fewer words the better.


End file.
